Izuku: the dark hero
by roguemage251
Summary: "You want to hurt my friends? I won't allow it! Fall into the abyss!"
1. chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya was not like your average six year old child, he had dark green hair, emerald green eyes, lightly pale skin, and a very small amount of freckles dotted his face. This young man's quirk had been active since birth and was simply called Abyss. It was a sentient quirk, meaning that it could talk to the boy and had its own separate personality and it's classed as a darkness emitter type with potential for transformation later.

Right now Izuku sat in the shadow of a live oak in the play area of his elementary school reading one of his comics. He was just getting to one of the better action parts when he heard an explosion and another kid crying. Looking up, he found his old friend turned rival laughing after using his explosion quirk on another kid who was on the ground holding onto his shoulder painfully and crying.

**"The prick needs to learn a lesson Izuku."** Abyss said I his mind. Nodding the boy put his comic away and got up. Walking up behind the ashen blond Izuku grabbed him by the shirt and with his surprisingly superior strength yanked Katsuki back and onto his now hurt bum. Glaring down at the boy Izuku seemed to give off an intimidating aura. "Hurt anyone else and you'll be the first person I start testing my abilities on. You want to be a hero then act like it."

Katsuki could swear he saw his old friends eyes change into a glowing golden color for a split second. Gathering up what little courage he was left with the ashen blond scoffed as he stood back up. "Yeah whatever, I was getting bored of this weakling anyway."

(2 years later)

Inko Midoriya had noticed the amount of bullying her precious son had been going through due to his quirk had increased so she did the only thing she could do in this situation and called her father, a mechanic in Aichi prefecture, and got him to agree for them to move back over there. Soon she'd gotten Izuku enrolled in the local elementary, Salty banks elementary.

(POV change:Izuku)

Izuku sat alone in the very back of class, almost praying not to be noticed by other kids but all was for naught as a frog-like girl came in and almost immediately noticed him. She moved over to the row he was sitting in and sat next to him. "Hello, my name's Tsuyu Asui, what's yours?"

Izuku sighed mentally, might as well answer her, maybe things will be different here. "Im Izuku Midoriya." At that moment a snake-like creature appeared from his shadow and gave its own version of a grin which showed off its incredibly sharp teeth. **"And I'm his quirk Abyss."**

Tsuyu looked at the snake-like creature with curiosity then smiled. "Nice to meet both of you."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You're not scared? This is a dark class quirk you know."

She looked at him and smiled again. "Why should I be scared? You don't seem like someone who would intentionally hurt others."

(6 years later)

After that day Izuku and Tsuyu had been the best of friends, adding a third member to their ragtag group in middle school by the name of Habuko Mongoose, a snake looking girl with frizzy orange hair.

Even with all these happy moments he still couldn't be completely happy because his bullying continued as knowledge of his quirk got out to others in class and they called him a 'villain in the making' just like his previous classmates.

For the last six years the three had been nearly inseparable to the point of being known as the triple threat. It was just fine to the three because they had already agreed that anyone who would believe them to be villains really didn't understand a damn thing about them.

Now a fourteen year old Izuku, who had just left the arcade where he and his two friends had been having a grand ol time, stood still with a gaping wide open mouth in shock and awe. He had just been attacked and nearly suffocated to death by a blob of slime in what had to be the most lit up alleyway ever (Just his luck) and was just saved by none other than All Might himself.

The giant of a hero gave a hearty laugh before patting the boys back. "Ah! A fan then? I'm always happy to meet a fan but now that you're safe and sound I must go, more work to be done."

While All Might stretched Izuku spoke. "Wait! I've got a really big question for you." The man stopped his stretches and gave the boy his full attention. "My whole life I've looked up to you because you save people with a big smile that makes people feel so safe, even in the darkest moments when it seemed certain that everything would go horribly wrong you would give people hope, even your signature phrase would inspire others to believe that everything would be fine and I've wanted to be that kind of hero but my quirk is seen as a villains quirk, one only able to be used for pure destruction and chaos. My question to you is this, can I be a great hero like you with such an inherently evil quirk?"

In the middle of his speech Izuku had bowed his head and had his fists clenched and eyes shut tight in fear of his idols next words that he just knew would dash all hopes away. A large hand rested on the boys shoulder. "My boy, quirks are an extension of the user, tools to be put to use however the user desires. The power you hold may seem evil by an outside point of view but if you train hard enough and learn proper control then you too can be a great hero."

Izuku looked to All Might with a bit of shock that turned into a bright smile. Pumping his fist in the air the green eyed boy grinned wide. "Yes! Just you watch All Might! I'll become the next symbol of peace before you even know it!"

The blond hero laughed and ruffled Izuku's hair. "I'll be glad to see it, these old bones won't be able to keep this up forever."

With that the number one hero left via jumping really really far.

(Scene change)

Izuku sat on his bed with a pen and a fresh notebook. "Alright Abyss, we have to think about a training regime that will both make us stronger but also help control our abilities better."

A black snake-like creature formed from the shadows. **"How about cleaning up that beach? Dagobah has been a trash heap for years now so it should have a decent amount of heavy trash to carry around. You and I could carry items together making us physically stronger even during the day, plus we can practice making different things out of shadows while we do it."**

The boy nodded and wrote it down. "That's a good idea, I can also jog around to anywhere I need to go to get a good workout and maybe wear weighted clothing to increase my speed."

A nod from Abyss. **"And learning how to fight both with and without weapons is absolutely necessary."**

They planned out their training regime for nearly the rest of the night before going to bed, ready to do whatever they needed to do to become the hero Izuku's idol believes he can be.

(Next day)

Izuku woke bright and early, dressing up in a pair of sweat pants, boots, and a black tank top. Looking himself in the mirror the boy grinned. "Today will mark the beginning of a new chapter in my life, no longer will I sit around talking about being a hero but I will actually work for it."

Leaving a note on the kitchen table the boy stepped out of the house, jogging his way to dagobah beach.

The actual trip took a little over an hour without anything to slow him down. Looking over the supposed beach he saw mounds of assorted garbage taller than Mount Lady, broken pieces of glass littering the semi walkways, and even parts from vehicles were half buried under sand. From within Izuku's mind Abyss had only one thing to say. **"This place looks like absolute shit."**

The young Midoriya couldn't agree more, to look at this place as it is currently you'd think it was never even a beach. "Well we have exactly ten months to get this place back to its former glory and learn to harness our power better. Let's get started."

(Time skip:1 month)

Izuku had cleared quite a bit of trash, carrying it from Dagobah to the local dump on his own, jogged to the beach, back home where he'd wash up and change, to school, and back home every day. Today he'd gotten up earlier than usual and headed out where he saw a skeletal looking blond man looking at where he'd already cleared out. Izuku walked over to the man and got his attention. "Excuse me but do you need something?"

The man looked surprised at his presence. "Oh no, just curious on who has been cleaning up here. You see I take my morning jog through here every day and have been noticing more and more trash being cleared but never see who's doing it."

The green haired boy smiled kindly. "That would be me sir, I'm training my body and quirk in preparation for the UA exams when it's time to take them, plus it seemed like a good way to do a community service. I've watched many videos about hero's before and a common hero duty I'd seen in the last generation was cleaning up or helping rebuild after a natural disaster had struck."

The man smiled. "Well said my boy. Tell you what, I've got an offer for you. My name's Toshinori Yagi and I'm the working CEO of All Might's hero agency. Recently we needed to build an office near here due to new duties All Might has, I'm well versed in physical training techniques and have plenty of contacts in the hero business. Because of your willingness to do such a job as clearing this beach I'm willing to offer you my services. You need a second pair of eyes to look over your regime? I can help there, need training in a specific skill? I have the contact info for many hero's willing to train a kid like you."

Izuku was shocked but nodded. "If you're certain I won't be any trouble than I would love that. I don't wish to sound like I'm asking for too much but could such an offer be extended to a couple friends of mine?"

Toshinori smiled. "Of course, I'd love to give any help I can to such a fine lad and if you believe these friends of yours worthy and willing than they are more than welcome to join in."

Quickly pulling his phone out Izuku called both Tsuyu and Habuko. The call only lasted long enough for him to pass on the information and hear there agreements before hanging up. Within the next hour both girls had arrived and began the conversation with the skeletal man.

(Time skip: 4 months)

Izuku grunted as he blocked a round house kick to the skull with his forearm, which was covered in a thick piece of his Abyss armor. (a special move he'd come up with by himself) the kick had been thrown by his temporary mentor Shouta Aizawa or Erasure head.

The pro hero nodded. "Good, your activation of your Abyss armor has quickened, but can you keep it active in direct light?" With that he flicked a switch in the room they were in, turning every light on.

Izuku focused intently but ended up losing the armor. With a groan the teen shook his head. "Not quite yet sensei."

Aizawa shrugged. "I didn't really expect that you would but I am impressed by how it didn't just deactivate instantly, your skill is improving greatly. Keep it up and by the time the exams come around you'll be strong enough to take first place on the score board."

The green haired boy raised an eyebrow. "You really think I can do that with only five months left?"

The erasure hero nodded. "With your level of dedication it's almost certain but don't get cocky, many strong quirks have passed through these halls and even they have been expelled due to complacency."

Izuku nodded and got a grin from Aizawa. "Good, now let's continue with your training. You need more practice with martial arts."

(Time skip: 5 months)

Early in the morning Izuku stood on top of a large pile of trash that he'd just finished loading up in a garbage truck that Toshinori had gotten for his temporary use months ago. The teen looked out at the now spotless beach with a smile. This was his doing, everything from the smallest broken glass to the largest fridges to even entire cars had been removed from the beach by his and Abyss's strength.

As he looked around he heard the very familiar footsteps of Mr.Yagi. Jumping down Izuku had entered the shadow of the mound of garbage and dissapeared only to reappear infront of the very scrawny man. "Well done young Midoriya, over the last ten months you've juggled your classes, training under Erasure Head, and clearing the beach. Your grades have constantly been top 3, you cleared absolutely everything which was far more than anyone had expected, and from what I've been told you have gotten quite good with both your martial arts and your quirk, even creating a couple special moves of your own. I must say that you're much better than I had thought. Now I believe that you have an exam to get to."

Izuku nodded and bowed to Toshinori. "Thank you for everything, not only did you give me more than enough resources to get stronger but you have given my friends the same resources do they can make it into our dream school. I'm forever in your debt."

Toshinori placed his hand gently on the boys shoulder. "If you're serious about such a thing then pay me back by becoming the best hero you can be and follow through with your dream of being a symbol of peace."

The teen nodded with a smile and started leaving. As he took off in a dead sprint one thought ran through the boys mind. _'Why did that feel so familiar?'_

**XXX****AN: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Izuku:the abyss hero.****To start I'd like to explain some things.****1\. Izuku's quirk is basically the darkness but I'm making some changes in abilities, personality, and utility.****2\. All Might had never put down Izuku's dream so he never learns about One for All or even about his secret.****3\. All Might wanted to give Izuku the ability to get better because of his declaration of becoming the next symbol of peace but couldn't let him know who he really was.****4\. Izuku is most definitely on the fast track to discovering who Toshinori is.****5\. And finally Izuku will not get OFA, he's already going to be a combat, defense, and utility beast.****I hope you all enjoy.**


	2. chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to Izuku: the dark hero.****Holy fuck! I didn't expect to have so many people following this already. I had woken up the morning after posting the first chapter to my lock screen looking like a Facebook messenger page and honestly I couldn't be happier about it.****Now one of you had asked if because of Izuku having Abyss will Tokoyami be out of the picture and while I was a bit tempted at first I decided that no, he's not the one taking a dive. Mineta being arguably the weakest in class 1A besides Hagakure will be out of UA all together and Hagakure will be in gen Ed.****Now I feel like I should take the time to at least explain Izuku's quirk better.****He's able to turn into a shadow to avoid attacks that he knows are coming at him, it's not like he has a sixth sense.****While he's a shadow he can 'teleport' between nearby shady areas he can see with his eyes.****He can make different items from shadows as long as he's got a shape in mind. (This will not be him being able to do the same thing as Momo, It's just a shadow given shape and being able to affect physical things such as people****He can create darklings of any size and shape but the limit is how bright or dark it is, he won't be making colossal sized darklings in the middle of the day while outside.****He can manipulate outside shadows.****He can channel his quirk into physical weapons for differing effects.****That's about it for now, if any of you have different skills that can be added to his arsenal I'd love to see them.****The only drawback I have at the moment is his heightened emotional state, his happy moments are happier, sad moments are sadder, and his angery moments get alot worse. Again, if any of you have a good drawback to add I'll look it over and consider it.****I hope everyone enjoys.****XXX**

Izuku was in a rush, he quickly got dressed in a pair of black jogging pants, a black tank top, hoodie, and boots. As he ran out of his grandparents house he called both Tsuyu and Habuko on a group call. "Hey, I'm on my way now. Meet me at the entrance if you can."

Both girls agreed and hung up. Now without anything to distract him the green haired boy took a quick turn into a dark alleyway where he disappeared instantly.

If anyone were to look into a shadow long enough they'd catch a glimpse of him as he teleported his way to the prestigious high school. It only took ten minutes to travel from his home to the schools front gate where he met up with his two best friends.

The green haired boy took a moment to get reaccustomed with his actual body again before talking. "You two ready? At the end of this exam we'll be practically guaranteed a spot in the hero course!"

Tsuyu smiled at that. "You're right Kero, we will pass easily."

Habuko nodded as she pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah! Let's go kick this exams ass!"

Before any of them could move both girls had been pushed out of the way by a very angry sounding blond. "Out of my way you damn extras!"

Izuku sneered, something his two friends had never seen him do, and snapped his hand out, grabbing ahold of the other teens shoulder and twisting him around. "I believe you owe my friends an apology." The glare he aimed at the other teen honestly made the two girls nervous.

Tsuyu took this moment to lay a large hand on Izuku's arm. "It's fine Izuku, neither of us are all that worried about it."

The green haired boy glared for a bit longer but ultimately decided to release the guy.

The blond scoffed as he turned away. "I don't have time for this."

When the guy left Izuku seemed to snap out of it and was frowning. Trying again Tsuyu got his attention. "Is everything alright? What happened back there?"

The green haired boy went from his frown to a smile as he looked over to the frog quirked girl. "Oh I'm alright, just a bit annoyed with him."

Neither girl believed it and he knew it but the abyss user was not about to tell them he'd lost it on the guy because of a downside to his quirk. That and he could distinctly remember that very same teen being the kid known as Katsuki Bakugou who had been his biggest bully back before he'd moved in with his grandparents.

(Scene change)

The written exams had been a breeze for the three friends (lots of what if questions along with general knowledge of hero's/villains questions) and they had mostly enjoyed Present Mic's explanation of the physical exam, (any time a retro game was used in an explanation was a good time for them) though none of them appreciated being talked down to by a fellow examinee who decided to tell them to leave if they couldn't quit talking to each other. (Izuku had to consciously suppress the urge to deck the guy)

Now each of them had been seperated into different battle areas, the logic being to keep people from the same school from teaming up with an unfair advantage.

Izuku stood in front of the big ass gate but in the far back of the group and was muttering to Abyss. "Alright so big ass city, shit ton of bots, and no idea when or where the big fucker will show up. How about we stick to indoor fights as much as possible for better chances and quick attacks on bots when we have to move outdoors?"

The snake-like thing did its best to shrug. **"Sure, i don't have any better ideas. All I know is that I really want to break shit with our power."**

Izuku glared at the thing. "Yes about that, what the actual fuck were you doing to me earlier that made me so agressive towards Katsuki?! I would have never done that shit!"

The quirk chuckled. **"So you think, we dark classed quirks enhance our users in more than just physical means, you hold alot of negativity towards him and the only thing reigning that in is your will power. To be perfectly honest with you I half expected you to break his arm or something. I can't even imagine what would happen if someone actively tried to harm those two."**

Izuku shuttered at the thought, how far would he go in a situation like that? Could he ever call himself a hero if something like that was always a possibility? Shaking the thoughts away he focused back in on his surroundings. To his surprise a boy his age (obviously if he's here) with the head of a bird was watching him with seeming curiosity and interest..

Before he could really ponder on it none other than the phantasmal pro hero Ectoplasm had moved into view on top of the gate. "As each of you already know you're to face bots worth a total of 1, 2, and 3 points respectively while attempting to avoid the 0 pointer. These bots will be on the streets, on the rooftops, and even in the buildings so stay vigilant and work hard. Do try and avoid any callatoral damage to any of the buildings if at all possible, they were not cheap."

With that the gates swung open to give the student hopefuls their first view of the area they had to work with. "Now get to it."

No one needed to be told twice aseveryone bolted through the gates at differing levels of speed. Both the bird headed teen and Izuku had called on their quirks. "Dark Shadow!/Abyss!"

A bird-like shadow formed from the other teen while a snake-like creature formed from Naruto, both grabbing the ledge of a low roof. Being pulled to the roof both boys seemed to glide easily into a gentle landing.

Six two pointers surrounded them and they moved back to back. Izuku grinned. "Dark class quirk? Happy to finally meet someone else with one. Names Izuku Midoriya."

The other teen nodded. "Like wise and my name's Tokoyami Fumikage."

A two pointer charged Izuku and got pierced through by the manifested head of his quirk. "What do you say that we team up? Dark class quirk users do have to stick together after all."

Tokoyami nodded as he had Dark Shadow flung a two pointer off of the rooftop where it broke apart upon impact with the ground. "This is agreeable, let us show others that even the darkness can defend the light."

They destroyed the remaining four gaining a total of six points each and moved quickly.

The two had moved from building to building, destroying bots, giving assistance when needed, and even coming to the rescue in the case of a certain grape boys case.

After gathering a total of 80 points the two felt the tremors from something massive and their hearts dropped into the pits of their stomachs at the sight of the collosally sized bot.

The two were about to run, about to bolt like everyone else they saw until Izuku caught sight of that guy from before, the one who had thrown chunks of his very sticky hair at bots. The other teen was frozen stiff in fear.

Every survival instinct was tossed right out the window as Izuku leaped off of the edge of a very tall building into a free fall. The air pushed against his body, slowing his momentum just enough to allow Abyss to reach out and bite down on a nearby lamp post and be used as a rope to swing down to ground level.

As the quirk let go of the lamp post Izuku rolled with the landing before sprinting towards the diminutive teen. "I will not allow someone to be hurt while I have even a slight chance of stopping it!"

Two tendrils made out of the shadow of the collosal thing wrapped around the other boys waist and pulled him to Izuku who caught him.

Screeching to a halt and turning back Izuku poured on every bit of strength in his legs and sped off like a bullet to get as much distance between them and the bot as possible.

As he ran Izuku could feel Abyss urging him to go faster. The thing had gotten really close and he was now in it's shadow. "I hope this works!"

With a conscious effort the teen turned both himself and the grape kid, Mineta as he'd heard, into a shadow. With them no longer being physical beings the bot had stepped where they were and nothing happened.

Izuku quickly used his shadow travel to bring them next to Tokoyami on the roof tops. Mineta was almost crying. "That was to damn close! If this is U.A's entrance exam what kind of insanity are they going to throw at the people who pass? Even more what kind of shit do hero's face that needs this as a way to prepare them?!"

Izuku shrugged as he watched the thing move even further in. "Not a clue, I've only ever witnessed small time hero work like stopping robberies or clean up crews. Most hero work is drug busts, gang roundups, and heists gone wrong but I have heard of the rare villain group being stopped by members of the top five, Best Jeanist having the least amount of property damage in fights like those."

The diminutive teen shuttered at that.

Soon a loud buzzer sounded and Ectoplasm was heard over multiple loudspeakers. "Time's up! Thank you for showing up today, if you're injured head to the gates and await our medical team for attention but everyone else please leave the premises for the day and wait for your letters to be sent to you."

As the three boys got down from the roof the two dark classed quirk users spoke. "You did great out there Tokoyami, i noticed you never worked with the shadows though, why is that?"

The bird headed boy shrugged. "Dark Shadow doesn't work that way, my quirk uses my shadow only so I can't do any of those outward abilities you did."

Izuku thought about it and grinned. "But I bet you can form an armor around you or at the very least have a protective layer of Dark Shadow around you."

Tokoyami looked thoughtful. "That's not a bad idea, I'll give it a try during my next training session and let you know how it goes if we meet again."

With that they went their seperate ways.


	3. chapter 3

The past few weeks had past pretty easily, Izuku and his two friends had continued their training even after their pro hero sensei's had stopped teaching them and they awaited their letters from U.A.

Izuku's training had given him an assortment of ways to fight short, mid, and long range both offensively and defensively so he was a definite member of the hero course.

Tsuyu's quirk added with her kick based martial arts style definitely would get her into the Hero course but she had also gone to the gen Ed tests just in case.

It was Habuko that was the most nervous. She'd trained her quirk extensively and had been able to increase the duration of her paralysis quirk but due to her focus on that she hadn't had as much time to focus on her snake style martial arts. She had no idea whether she'd pass or not, if she didn't she'd have to go to a regular school and try for a transfer in the second semester.

To keep her mind off of it both Izuku and Tsuyu had made sure that she was either training to hard to think about it or was having too much fun. Now came the day, they'd been watching old movies from the pre-quirk era when Izuku's mother Inko came in carrying three letters from U.A. "Your letters have arrived."

The three got their letters, paused the movie, and sat back down. (Izuku in the middle, Tsuyu to his left, and Habuko to his right) Looking to each other it was Tsuyu to speak up. "How should we do this? Kero."

Habuko shrugged. "Most obvious acceptance first down the line to the least likely. So Izuku, then you, and ending at me."

They agreed and Izuku opened his, finding a letter and a hologram device, he started the device first. From the small object came a video hologram of none other than All Might himself in a bright yellow business suit. "AHAHAHA! Hello Izuku Midoriya!"

All three teens were shocked. "All Might?!"

The large smile on the colossally sized number one hero got impossibly larger. "That's right! It is I All Might! I've moved down here because I've been asked by the principal of U.A himself to become a teacher here. I've also been tasked with telling each and every participant in the latest hero exam whether they've passed or failed."

The three teens nodded, seemed appropriate of a top school such as this one to have the best teachers possible.

All Might held up a clipboard so that only he could see the papers that were on it. "From what these papers say you passed the written exam easily, top three in fact, your physical was even better. Just looking at the numbers was quite impressive with a total of 80 villain points. This is an amazing feat in and of itself but as the top school of the nation we also judge on the actual performance."

The video changed to show Izuku as he pulled a two pointer from behind with his darkness chains as he called them that was just moments away from harming a different examinee. It switched between a multitude of moments where he saved others from harm and ended after the 0 pointer incident.

The video changed back to All Might. "Skill, power, intellect, and the soul of a hero, these are the properties we look for in a student looking to become a hero. With all of this it is my pleasure to say that you Izuku Midoriya have passed with flying colors, even more than that you are ranked as number one amongst the new students."

With that the video ended, leaving the three teens in shocked silence for a few minutes.

The first to speak was Tsuyu and even then she couldn't talk like normal. "M-maybe now would be a good time to read your letter Izuku."

The green haired boy nodded before grabbing the actual letter. Opening it up he read it out loud. 'Dear Izuku Midoriya, congratulations on not only passing but earning the top spot amongst your peers. Recently we have had to make a few changes to U.A's campus and teaching methods to both efficiently teach our students and to afford better protections for our students. What this means is U.A is no longer like normal high schools but is now a boarding school.'

This was a bit worrisome for the three, what could possibly worry the teachers of U.A enough that they'd make such a big change.

'Over the last few months we have had construction hero's working with the best companies money could buy building the dorms as well as updating our security systems. We here at U.A wish to put parents minds at ease, knowing their children are in safe hands and will be molded into the finest hero's history has ever known.'

Izuku shrugged. "Whatever has put them on such high alert should have no chance of harming anyone now, especially if they have All Might there."

The two girls nodded, agreeing to that statement before moving on to Tsuyu. The video popped up and again they saw All Might. He went through the same beginning speech And gave her assessment. She'd been top ten in the written exam which while not as impressive as Izuku was still damn impressive with how many people were at the exam then it was revealed she'd gotten a total of 68 villain points, and she saved a few students here and there, most notably a girl with earphone jacks for earlobes and a blond boy who was twitching on the ground, electricity sparking off of him a little. All in all she'd passed as well in the top twenty out of fourty students who would make it into the hero course.

Her letter said nearly the same thing as Izuku's but didn't have the same congratulations note.

Moving onto Habuko the three were nearly sweating buckets in nervousness. They listened with rapt attention as All Might spoke, it had been going so slowly in their minds, so much slower than either Izuku's or Tsuyu's. When it was finally revealed she had just barely passed at number 40 they sighed in relief while slumping back into the couch.

Habuko gave a small, almost too quiet laugh. "We did it, we're all going to U.A, most likely different classes since I just barely made it but at least we'll be in the same school together."

Izuku chuckled. "Didn't we tell you, nothing and no one can separate us. We worked towards this milestone together we'll reach all others together as well."

Tsuyu nodded. "A dark quirk, a snake quirk, and a frog quirk, we are all underdogs in this type of environment, labeled as future villains but we decided long ago that we won't sit back and take such accusations, that we can and will prove them wrong."

The three just relaxed into the couch for a well deserved movie marathon. Everything was going their way and they couldn't see anything going wrong.

(Scene change)

It was the week before classes would start and Izuku was standing in front of U.A with a backpack over one shoulder, his suitcase being rolled behind him, and many cardboard boxes being carried by small monkey-like creatures he'd called Darklings. These creatures were another part of his quirk, all he had to do was think of a shape, size, and purpose and they'd firm from the shadows like his weapons. The only downsides were that they were only as strong as he was while in the light and that if he didn't have a specific purpose in mind they would go berserk and destroy something or harm someone. Going forward he moved to the area designated as 'student assignment and assistance' where he found his previous sensei Shouta Aizawa at a desk with another pro hero by the name of Vlad King.

Aizawa looked up and gave a tired smirk. "Izuku Midoriya, congratulations on your ranking. You are going to be in 1A in which I am the homeroom teacher. Your dorm is to the far right." He handed the boy a key and a map of the school.

The pro hero sighed and began to read from a couple notes left to him. "Their is a gym for weight training and speed/endurance training, a dojo for martial arts, and an entire building specifically for quirk experimentation, all of which are open for free use by students, everyone is required to be in the dorms by 8:00 and in bed by 10:00. Any and all rules are posted up in the commons area of the dorms for students to look over. Breakfast is served from 6:00 a.m-7:00 a.m, lunch is from 12:00 p.m-1:00 p.m, and dinner is from 6:00 p.m-7:00 p.m, all dietary restrictions are to be given to Lunch Rush at the earliest convenience as well as all medical necessities reported to Recovery girl." Izuku could understand this and nodded in agreement.

"You will find that you've been assigned a roommate that will share the same area with you. There are already two beds, desks, dressers/closets, and computers for any research you may need to do for school work. You are not expected to be best friends but you are expected to be civil."

Again Izuku nodded before being given his room number (9A) and being sent on his way. Following the map and a couple signs he had found the dorms to 1A. "Holy hell! This place is fucking huge! I've seen mansions smaller than this!"

Someone from behind him laughed a little. Turning around he found a girl a little shorter than him wearing a red T-shirt that was hard pressed (pun intended) to hold back her… assets, blue jeans, and a pair of very high quality boots. She had her raven black hair tied back into a ponytail with her bangs curving to the right. "I guess that's true."

She smiles as she puts a hand out for him to shake. "My name's Momo Yaoyorozu, it's nice to meet you."

Izuku smiles back before shaking her hand. "And I'm Izuku Midoriya, very nice to meet you as well."

She seemed pleased. "Izuku Midoriya huh? You're the one that gained the top score amongst the students who took the exam then?"

The green haired boy nodded while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I don't really like to brag about it though. Everyone worked really hard to get here and any of them could have taken that rank instead if I hadn't been as dedicated as I was."

The two walked into the dorm only to find others already there and excitedly talking amongst each other, Izuku even caught sight of Tsuyu talking with the two people she helped out in her hero exam.

She caught sight of him and waved him over. "That's my que I guess, it was nice meeting you Yaoyorozu-san"

She nodded with a smile. "Nice meeting you as well Midoriya-san."

Walking over to his friends side she smiled. "Denki and Kyoka, this is the friend I told you about, Izuku Midoriya." He gave a small wave as he sat down next to Tsuyu.

Denki, who had blond hair with a black lightning bolt shaped streak in his hair, grinned wide. "What's up my man! Tsuyu here told us all about your badass skills! Hero material for sure."

Kyoka smiled. "It was pretty cool how she explained it. You're… what are those?" She pointed to the darklings.

Izuku took one look and waved it off. "They're apart of my quirk. I call them darklings, these were created for the sole purpose of helping me bring my stuff here to my side of the dorm room I'm staying in."

He quickly gave them the room number and his key before they left. "In bright areas like this they are useful for only the day to day things like moving or as a distraction in combat but in the dark I could make a group of them to help raid a villains hideout if necessary. I could even make darklings the same size as All Might if I wanted to."

Before anyone could say anything a darkling appeared with Izuku's key. "Master, all of your belongings have been placed in your room as requested. We have also discovered that your roommate has not arrived yet."

Izuku nodded. "Thank you, now please return to the shadows with the others."

The little darkling bowed before seemingly melding with Izuku's shadow. "I'm going to go unpack and then I'm heading over to the gym for a little bit."

With a last wave and a few 'laters' Izuku ran upstairs to his room.


	4. chapter 4

Izuku had spent the rest of the day training his physical body, working in the gym for a while then moving on to the dojo to practice his martial arts where he met another student named Ojiro. The two sparred for a bit until the other guy decided he needed to leave.

Now at 8:00 sharp Izuku walked into the front door of the 1A dorms. He was dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants, no shirt, no shoes, and he had a towel draped over his neck. The sweat covering him combined with his lean frame was a sight many females would kill to see.

And see they did, all of the girls in the common area, except for Tsuyu looked over and blushed at the sight. Said frog girl just sighed as she thumbed towards the stairs. "Go get a shower, supper will be ready soon."

Izuku walked up stairs and to his room. Opening the door, he found that the other side of the room had been decorated slightly with a few plants and other things. At one of the desks sat a guy with half white and half red hair. The guy looked up from his own computer and nodded to him before returning to his work.

Walking into the room Izuku moved over to his closet to pick out some clothes, while he did so he spoke. "You're my roommate then huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Izuku Midoriya but seeing as we're both going to be seemingly sharing the same space for the next few years how about you call me Izuku."

The other guy looked over with a raised eyebrow for a second then gave a bit of a smile. "Alright, you can call me Shoto then. Nice to meet you as well."

The green haired boy grabbed his chosen clothes and smiled back. "Do you know any martial arts? I'd love to have another sparring partner."

Shoto shook his head. "No, I've never learned any type of physical techniques. My training had been purely quirk based."

The green haired boy nodded. "I see, do you wish to learn a style? It could be a major boon to you in combat."

The other boy seemed to think about it and nodded. "Alright, what do you believe will be best?."

Izuku looked him up and down. "You're body type seems to be best suited for quick and precise strikes, maybe something you can throw a bit of strength behind. What's your quirk? It could help in choosing a style that fits you."

Shoto sighed. "It's called half hot half cold, my left side can control ice, lower the temperature of the area I'm in, and other such things, my right side can control fire, increase the temperature of the area I'm in, and other such things. I don't like using my fire and even refuse to use it in combat."

Izuku looked to the other teen with no emotion showing on the surface. "You're an idiot."

This surprised the teen but before he could say anything Izuku continued. "You think you can be a hero while half assing everything? Do you believe that by holding back and crippling not only your development but everyone else's who will train with you that you're doing anyone a favor?"

Shoto glared. "You don't understand a damn thing about me or my reasoning."

Izuku returned the glare but where Shoto's glare was heated and full of hot rage Izuku's was icy and filled with a cold fury. "I know exactly why you do this. Not many people know this but I have kept up with the news on pro hero's for years now. Recorded battles, rescue missions, raids, reports on their daily lives, interviews, etc. One of the biggest news reports that has stuck with me ever since it has come out was the accusations towards Enji Todoroki aka Endeavor as a wife beater and child abuser."

That glare softened a little. "With those accusations came reports on the family for weeks until all news reports suddenly stopped and the reports that had already been broadcast were taken down, it didn't take a genius to find out that he used his status as number two to get rid of it all. I know better than anyone why you don't want to use that quirk, my own quirk is seen as evil, a villains quirk and it would have been so much easier to just suppress it and live out a normal life in my grandparents mechanic shop but I decided to use my power for good."

The Abyss user smiled a little as he gathered his clothes together. "You must realize that the flames you create and control are not his, this is your quirk, your power. Think on it for tonight and tell me what you decide on tomorrow then we'll find you a martial arts style."

With that the green haired boy went to take a shower.

Shoto sat there in his desk chair as everything seeped in, he couldn't believe it, he had been holding himself back, he had been so focused on defying his father that he'd hurt himself in the process. He'd have to think about it some more but he was already beginning to see the mistake in his logic.

(1 week later)

Within one week Izuku had ended up accidentally creating an impromptu martial arts class with both class 1A and 1B, teaching people old styles like Brazilian jiu jitsu, krav maga, judo, taekwondo, kickboxing, aikido, and much more. As time passed Izuku was able to help Shoto ease out of his hatred for his fire.

Both Habuko and Tsuyu had added their assistance to the mix along with a redheaded girl by the name of Itsuko Kendo.

What interested Izuku the most was the 1B student named Shihai Kuroiro, his quirk gave him an ability similar to his shadow travel. He'd focused on using quick kicks and punches he could strike an opponent with while using his quirk to move around the area.

Within that week Katsuki had cornered him in the gym when everyone else had already left. The green haired boy was ready to fight his way out if necessary but the explosive blond raised his hands in a placating manner. "Calm down Dek... Izuku, I only want to talk."

Relaxing a little Izuku nodded for the other boy to continue. "Ever since that day back I elementary school when you knocked me on my ass I've thought about what you said. At first I admit that I had gotten even angrier and took it out on you and others that I saw as beneath me and I've since apologized to the others… or well, the ones who could still hear my apologies." The air seemed to weight down on them as Izuku caught on to the meaning of those words. "After that I worked on myself as best I could, I've since gone to anger management, focused it on my training rather than on people, and changed the type of company I keep. What I'm trying to say is that I'm changing for the better and I'm truly sorry for how I treated you back then. I know that I don't deserve it but could you give me the chance to prove my sincerity?"

Izuku looked his old bully in the eyes, trying to find any form of deceit in them but found none. "Answer this question for me. You're previous motivation for being a hero was to prove you were strong but after all the changes you say you've gone through what is it now? What has you working so hard now? What would you lay down your life for?"

Katsuki looked down as he clenched his fists. "I've hurt people, I've caused others to hurt themselves or even kill themselves, I honestly don't deserve to be a hero but I can't give up, one of the people I hurt, the one you stopped me from continuing to hurt made me make a promise. The promise was to be a better person and a better hero, not to give in and make all of my work be for nothing. I'll fight to preserve that promise, I'll be a hero so I can use my quirk to help people instead of harm them, I'd lay down my life without a second thought to keep people from hurting like I hurt people!"

The green haired boy smiled. "Then there's nothing to forgive Katsuki Bakugou, be the hero that you were always meant to be."

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched via cameras by the pro hero teachers and the principal himself. The little rat/dog/bear creature looked back to his staff with an eye smile. "What do you think now? I say these two are going to go far."

None other than All Might himself leaned down to get a good look at the two students and pointed to Izuku. "I know of that one, I met him while apprehending that slime villain then I helped him and his two friends find teachers for martial arts. As a matter of fact I introduced him specifically to Shota."

Said man nodded. "Indeed, his skills in hand to hand combat are great in their own right but I was more interested in his analytical skills, ever since he was a kid he'd studied the quirks of both heroes and villains alike to the point he only needs to see it once to find out it's strengths and weaknesses, what type of moves could be done with it and much more. If he had a copying quirk like that Monoma kid he'd be practically unstoppable."

The principal, Nezu was his name,nodded. "I see. Continue to monitor his progress, he could be a perfect candidate for your quirk Toshinori."

Now at the end of that week Izuku was dressed in the UA uniform eating a small breakfast with the rest of his dorm/classmates. Both he and Katsuki worked on this, scrambling eggs, frying bacon and sausage, chopping up fruits, and making pancakes.

Everyone loved it. A girl by the name of Ochaco had even gushed over their skill in the kitchen. Right beside her was Momo Yaoyorozu, a girl Izuku had quickly formed a crush over. She was insanely smart, had a heart of gold, and she was just all around a great person.

(Tsuyu and Habuko both caught on quickly and teased him _mercilessly_ in private)

After breakfast everyone quickly left for the first day of classes.

**XXX****AN: Hello and welcome back to Izuku: the dark hero. I'm terribly sorry for how long it took me to post this. I've had it done since I posted the last chapter but it's gone through so many edits, trying to get it right and I really hope this is as good as I think it is or better.****Sorry to the person who wanted Tokoyami to be Izuku's roommate but I felt that was too obvious, plus I just really wanted to get the whole 'I refuse to use my fire' thing out of the way, it really annoyed me how stupid Shoto was being and if his mind could be changed in a single fight with what is known as 'talk no jutsu' then a week is plenty of time to fix that.****Also don't worry, I have big plans for Enji Todoroki. *Evil laughter* He's going to get what's coming to him.****And yes, this is a IzuMomo fic do all who's wondering.****Also Katsuki will definitely be a better person in this but I felt he needed a kick in the ass by reality to get it to happen. And don't worry, this will be a recurring part of the story with a few things I'll throw his way.****Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story so far, I'll try for better updating times.**


End file.
